Gallery:Stacy Hirano/Season 4
Stacy Hirano, often nicknamed "Stace" by Candace, is the best friend of Candace Flynn and good friends with Jeremy and Jenny. She is usually heard talking to Candace on her cell phone. She is also the older sister of Ginger Hirano. Read the full page... "For Your Ice Only" Stacy and Ginger Hirano.jpg FYIO Stacy's Color Code.png Candace checking in with stacy.png "Happy New Year!" Candace and Stacy arrive at the New Year's Eve party.jpg Jeremy and Coltrane walking up to Candace and Stacy.jpg It's okay it's just a temporary relapse.jpg Jeremy walking up to Candace and Stacy with a tray of sparkling cider glasses.jpg Jeremy asking Stacy about Candace's relapse.jpg Stacy and Coltrane dancing.jpg "Fly On the Wall" "Der Kinderlumper" Rutabaga vehicles.jpg Candace talking to Stacy about being the rutabaga princess .jpg "Bee Day" Stacy asking how Candace did on the Heather Magazine quiz.jpg Candace screaming from Stacy's phone.jpg Stacy wonders why Candace screamed.jpg Candace screaming from Stacy's phone again.jpg Stacy asks if Candace is done screaming.jpg Candace screaming from Stacy's phone yet again.jpg Candace, talk to me.jpg To the internet.jpg Stacy learns about emos.jpg You need a new look.jpg I'll be right over.jpg Stacy near Candace's closet.jpg Stacy ready to see emo Candace.jpg You've got the look and you've got the attitude.jpg One last test to see if you're a true emo.jpg Stacy challenges emo candace to resist the urge to bust.jpg True identity, Candace!.jpg Heather Magazine is good.jpg Bee Day-Miscalculation.png "Great Balls Of Water" Stacy at the Mall.png "Knot My Problem" Candace and stacy continuing to wonder and guess what is in the safe.jpg Candace continue to guess what might be in the safe.jpg Candace headed to get help from the boys.jpg We don't know what it is.jpg But we know what it's not.jpg It's not a Gutenberg press.jpg Or a coffee pot.jpg Wouldn't make sense at all.jpg "La Candace-Cabra" Chubacabra 1.jpg "Happy Birthday, Isabella" Happy Birthday, Isabella title card.jpg Stacywatchmovie.jpg Stacy Covering by oil.png Stacysteponbugm-anator.jpg StacyandMajor.jpg No one suspects a thing.png Can we Keep this a secret.png Stacy Reads Panphlet.png Stacy as the Grievence.png Stacy sees Perry.png Stacy Watches The Grievence.png Who's This Pharmicist.png Stacy Screams.png No, don't tell me how it ends.jpg Why do you have a grievance against me?.jpg "Love at First Byte" Candace talking about what is going on.jpg Candace saying phineas and ferb are not doing anything bustable.jpg Cats running by candace and stacy.jpg Milly putting glasses on candace.jpg Ginger putting glasses on her sister.jpg Ginger putting glasses on her sister 2.jpg Candace and stacy as the bright lights flash.jpg "One Good Turn" Flynn and Hirano walking.jpg Holy cannoli!.jpg Candace wonders what is going on.jpg Stacy and Candace See Phineas and ferbs..png Cutaway to Dr. Hirano with Ginger putting up a trophy on display as Stacy watches.jpg The Hirano family.jpg For the trophy.jpg And finally, our third team.jpg The third team candace and stacy.jpg Starting the race.jpg Both remaining teams on the beach.jpg Candace and stacy having fallen down from be hit by water ballons.jpg Hurry stace they are getting away.jpg Candace taking a step onto the platform.jpg Candace and stacy having landed on the platform.jpg Candace and stacy on the bridge.jpg Candacae taking a pie to the face.jpg Everyone on the spinning corn cob.jpg Candace and stacy at the finish line.jpg Stacy holding the trophy.jpg Stacy brags about having a trophy.jpg Stacy is surprised to what Ginger said.jpg You're the coolest big sister a girl could ever have.jpg The girls hear the giant worm.jpg Buford steals the trophy.jpg That does it, it's busting time.jpg Stacy, Ginger and Isabella after Candace stomps off to bust.jpg "Troy Story" (End Credits) Jeremy asks who wants to go first.jpg Candace wants to go first.jpg I just come to book club for the tea.jpg "Druselsteinoween" Hello, Mr. Water and Power Guy.jpg Stacy and Vanessa in Halloween costumes.png That darned elusive pimpernel.jpg "Cheers for Fears" Stacy in The supermarket.png Stacytellscandacejeremygift.png "Imperfect Storm" Imperfect Storm title card.JPG Put it on the blogosphere.jpg There is no more than discuss.jpg I did not anticipate it.jpg "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" Oh My Gosh.jpg Reunited With Mr. Cutie Patootie.jpg Stay Down Breakfast.jpg Were Did Mr. Cutie Patootie Go.jpg Maybe He's At The Docks.jpg Wait, At The Docks.jpg Maybe He's With His Friends.jpg I See Them.jpg So He Was At The Docks.jpg Nuzzling Mr. Cutie Patootie.jpg You Found Your Rabbit.jpg I've Been Looking For That Pet Rabbit.jpg Giving The Rabbit Up.jpg You Naughty Bunny.jpg Those Guys Are Suspicious.jpg All Types Of Rabbit Owners.jpg A Flight Helmet And Cowboy Boots.jpg And One Guy Wore A Wig.jpg And Another Wore A Fake Mustache.jpg And They're Leaving By Helicopter.jpg Helicopter Leaving.jpg That Doesn't Disprove My Statement.jpg Well Whatever.jpg "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" The Klimpaloon Ultimatum title card.jpg "Mandace" "The Inator Method" The Inator Method title card.jpg To return to the page for Stacy Hirano, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Stacy Hirano